


Footsteps in the sand

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Every child deserves somebody to call mother.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

_"Such Hatred as yours Morgana can never triumph, I hope one day that you will be able to find the love and compassion that once filled your heart."_

Morgana awoke with a gasp, shoving the covers of her sweat ridden body as she recalled the final words Mordred had ever said to her. As she walked over to the bay window and opened it letting the winter air enter the room.  Mordred had cursed her when she had struck him down, killed like an animal Morgana thought with a pang of guilt. But he had retaliated in his dying breath and cursed her to be forever immortal. Immortal unless she could find the love and compassion that once filled her heart once more. 

With a bitter smile she looked down at all streetlights below, Morgana hadn't found the love and compassion that ruled her heart in over a thousand years. Why would today be any different? Morgana was so old now, so tired and weary that she longer had half as much hatred and bitterness in the heart. Surely now, the triple goddess would relent and let her die. 

Morgana shook her long black hair, in order to get rid of the morbid thoughts and depression that suddenly filled her. Glancing at the clock behind her on her bedside table read 6:40 am, Morgana realized that there was little point in going back to sleep and instead she should just get ready for work.

Quickly pulling out a deep blue blouse and a pair of smart pants out of a drawer. Pants Uther would be scandalized if he had ever seen her in them.  Arthur, if he had seen them when the pair used to get on, would have been more supportive, Morgana thought with a smile tinged with love and regret.

As she walked into the bathroom to give herself a good shower, after all the memories haunting her tonight, Morgana felt that she needed to wash away her sins.  When she was finally awake and showered sipping a coffee and walking to the bus stop in order to catch the bus. Morgana wouldn't trust herself with a car, as part of her hated small confined spaces as it brought back bad memories such as when she was kept a prisoner in a well for two years.  Her stomach knotted anxiously at the memory of being his prisoner. Left alone in a cell with no sunlight, only her and her dragon, Morgana recalled with a shudder.

Taking another sip of the scalding liquid, Morgana quickly began to queue up with the rest of the people to get on the bus. It was only a little bus that would take her to the local primary school where she worked. Morgana worked as a primary school teacher, in the little town of Camden. 

"You're going to get a new student today", Mrs. Howard the school's reception said running up to Morgana the moment she entered the school. Mrs. Howard was a small blonde woman who always looked permanently worried something that wasn't helped by the large bug-like glasses wobbling on the edge of her long nose. 

"This late in the school year", Morgana said with a frown. As it was most unusual to get a young year one student starting this late in the school year. Because it was always easier to keep the child in reception and start them a year later with the rest of the students.

"Last minute emergency placement the social worker bought the young lad to Pete and Emma last night. Now I have to get all the boy's paperwork sorted", Mrs. Howard said as the large stack of papers she was carrying in her hands almost slipped out of her grasp.

"Let me help with those", Morgana offered with a warm smile. Morgana generally liked Mrs. Howard. a woman in temperament reminded her of Gwen, loyal and efficient. Back when she was Morgana Gwen and not Arthur.

"No, no I have got it", Mrs. Howard insisted as she walked away to her office. "And Morgana good luck with the new boy", she shouted just as a bell rang letting a stream of children ran into the building.

"Wait for you haven't even told me his name", Morgana's voice shouted, but getting lost in the din the children were making as the went to there first lesson's of the day.

"Morning Miss," a couple of the children said as they walked past her, as Morgana with a hopeless sigh started walking to her first lesson of the day.

She would have her Year one class all day today, and keeping the little buggers focused was a big task as it was. Never mind adding the excitement a new student would cause the class.

Quickly walking into her classroom, year one class to be exactly where a group of small rowdy seven-year-olds where waiting for her. Her classroom was a smaller room in the school that was filled with brightly colored artwork and paintings done by various students. Around the room where various book booths where the children would be able to sit and read as Morgana felt personal that it was never too early to get a child interested in reading.

"Good Morning Class", Morgana said with a warm smile as all the tiny faces looked at her smiled and then chanted back "Morning Miss Le Fay".

As she looked around the room she realized that she couldn't see any new additions to her class. And thought to herself so the boy must be having a tour of the school before entering her class. Quickly reading out the register she started to get on with her day.

Once her group of children was engaged in their task of learning how to start their reading and writing, Morgana frowned as she felt her magic surge through her.  It had been years since she had felt the old religion flare up like this.

Glancing at the door with a frown, as she shut her eyes trying to chase the origin of the latent power that she could sense there.

The door opened. A young boy small for his age entered, with wild dark curly hair and dressed in a jumper that was a couple of sizes too big for him and an angry resigned look on his face.

"Miss Lefay this is your new student", Mrs. Howard said as she pulled a young boy into the room. Morgana stared at the boy, scrutinizing him closely he was a young boy of the age of seven. When Morgana got closer to the boy she bit her lip in disbelief.

The power, older than the old religion itself poured off the boy in waves. _Something that was stronger and more primal no more wild than Morgana own magic, Morgana thought with a touch of fear._

"Welcome to my class, why don't you come up here and tell the class about yourself", Morgana suggested with a warm smile and watched how the boy gave her a sullen glare and slowly shuffled to the front of the class.

 "Lo, my name's Jason", Jason mumbled quietly to the class as he played with a necklace shaped likes bull around his neck.

"Why don't you go and find a seat next to Alex", Morgana suggested gently pointing to space between Alex a boy who was quite big for his age with blonde hair and Chloe a girl with dark skin and a warm smile.

The boy silently shuffled to the seat that Morgana had pointed out and when he arrived at his seat he hunched down and glared defensively at the other two children. Morgana resumed her lesson, however, as she taught she couldn't help but feel her magic being drawn to the small boy.

The boy was causing the magic in her veins to hum with pleasure at the sight of him, singing with the power that ran through the boy's veins.

"Now class we are going to do some drawing", Morgana said as she walked over to the art cupboard and began to pull out all of the art supplies. Watching with glee how all of the children ran to grab various art supplies.

"You may draw whatever you want", Morgana instructed, watching how the children's faces light up at the thought of drawing whatever they wanted.

"I'm going draw a dragon", one of the boys said to the others. Morgana hid a smile at the thought of the child drawing a dragon. As it was most likely not going to be a dragon of the old religion. And once again she felt the old scar on her heart bleed at the knowledge that she was the only one who could remember the magic.

That she was so old and so tired now, that the only thing Morgana wished to do was rest. To join her brother, Arthur once again in Camelot.

Dragging herself away from her depressing and suicidal thoughts or where they suicidal Morgana debated silently to herself after all most creatures when they got old started to long for death.  Morgana turned to look at the children who were all engrossed in their paintings.

"Look at my painting Miss", Chloe shouted loudly as she waved her hand to attracted the teacher's attention. Paint and glue were smeared across both her hands and across most of the desk that the girl was working on.

"It's lovely Chloe", Morgana praised with a strained smile as privately she thought that the pink explosion wasn't any good. Not that she would say that to the girl's face as the young girl was prone to temper tantrums at the drop of a hat. And besides, it would hurt the girl's feelings.

"Now class why don't we share what we have painted to the class", Morgana said as she glanced around at the faces who were looking back at her.

"I have drawn a dragon", one boy said showing off a green blob, another painted a football. A girl drew a bike and another painted her new puppy.

"I have drawn my home", Jason said as he showed a picture clearly a child's drawing of a lot of white buildings upon a beach with the sea surrounding it.

"No you live with Pete now my Mum told me and they live in a flat", Alex corrected the boy rudely.

"No my homes Atlantis", Jason shouted back glaring at the bigger blonde haired boy.

Morgana inwardly frowned to herself in thought, even in the times of Camelot Atlantis had been considered a myth in history. A city lost to time. Or could the boy be possible to be telling the truth as to the modern day world Camelot itself was considered a myth lost to time? Some scholars even debated about wherever or not Camelot had even existed in the first place.

"What a freak believing he lives in a city underwater", Chloe spat scornfully.

"Liar Atlantis doesn't exist", another child said joining as all of the children crowded closer to Jason.

"I'm not lying", Jason shouted back fists clenched as he frowned angrily at the other children.

"Children settle down or I will have all of you in detention", Morgana snapped as her eyes flashed angrily at the children who were blatantly bullying the other child.

"That's not fair Miss he's the one lying. He should get detention not us", Chloe snarled angrily as she stomped her foot in rage.

Morganna frowned as she studied the younger boy, her newest addition to the class who was sat on his chair hunched over his painting, arms placed protectively around his painting and hazel eyes flashing angrily at the rest of the children.

"I have given nobody detention yet Chloe, however, if you continue stomping your foot that way you will certainly be getting detention", Morgana said with a glare at the spoiled child.

Morgana was inwardly debating about whether or not to give the spoiled girl detention anyway for her lack of manners and rudeness of the girl before her. The lady inside of Morgana was appalled at the way this spoilt brat spoke to her Queen of Camelot.

Or perhaps it would escalate the situation more Morgana thought with a frown. And besides, she did want the young boy to stay in her class so she could investigate the mystery of the boy in front of her. The boy who sang with power in front of her.

"I'm not a liar", Jason spat back and with a blast of power sent the girl flying halfway across the room. _Magic,_ the thought sent a shiver of delight down Morgana's spine at the thought of having another sorcerer in the room. Of no longer being the only magical being in this forsaken world. As throughout the centuries Magic had slowly begun to die off as mankind slowly forget their roots turning to science more and more for solutions. As witch purges started to kill off the many sorcerers who once were in the world. The witch purge that had been started by Uther had killed off thousands of sorcerers already lead to a sharp decline in the magical population in the days of Camelot.

Already making magic a harder thing to come by, by the time the Morgana had discovered the truth about her magic. However, when Camelot was still around Morgana had been more interested in seizing power for her own gain. But she hadn't realized the damage Uther and Arthur Pendragon had caused to magic until it was too late.

As by the time Morgana realized that the world needs more high priests and priestess in the old religion it had been far too late, as most of the magical users powerful enough to become them had died off. Or had been too scared of the lady Morgana to even approach her.

Leaving only Morgana to be the only High priestess who could only do so much in order to save magic. However over time, she had lost most of her followers to old age, and she hadn't been able to gain more followers as more people began to believe the stories of the evil Morgana who wished to usurp the throne from her brother.

"Miss did you see that that boy shoved me", Chloe said demandingly with a whine.

"Jason I am going to have no choice but to give you detention", Morgana said cutting off the boys protests that he hadn't done anything with an irritated glare because privately she wanted the boy to herself. To study him and to find out why the triple goddess had decided now would be the time to send a new magic user into her path.

 "That's not fair, I didn't push her", Jason snarled back with an angry scowl.

Morgana imperviously raised her hand to silence any more arguments between the children and said "I will have no more arguments on this matter, now I want both of you to apologize to each other and then the whole class will get changed into their pe kits and head to the gym. As you all have too much energy and will be put that energy into more productive uses in the gym".

Morgana watched how the two said "Sorry" to each other both children had sulky frowns upon their faces. 

"Miss I don't have a Pe kit", Jason said shyly as he glanced down at his shoes. Morgana glanced down in surprise as the boy who had been so angry before transformed into a quiet and adorable child. With dark curly hair and big round puppy dog eyes looking pleadingly at her Morgana wondered why nobody had adopted the boy yet. As good looking children had always been the first to get adopted.

 Morgana thinking fast quickly said, "Well we will have to find you something in the lost property for today and later on I will speak to your guardians about them giving you a proper Pe kit".

"No point I won't be here that long", Jason said as he beamed earnestly up at her.

"And why is that", Morgana questioned as she turned to look at the young boy beside her.

"Because I'm trouble Miss, and nobody wants a child that causes trouble. But I don't mean to cause trouble but accidents just happen around me. Because I'm the devil's child well that's what one of my guardians called me", Jason said as he blinked earnestly up at her.

Morgana angled her head thoughtful was it possible that the child was suffering from accidental magic at even this young age showed that the boy would one day become a powerful sorcerer, perhaps even one day powerful enough to become a high priest. 

"I don't believe that you are trouble and the accidents that are happening around you aren't your fault, however, we will speak more of this later in your detention", Morgana said as she handed the boy some of the lost property that could be used as the boys Pe kit.

* * *

Later on when Morgana and Jason sat in detention alone, (Morgana herself had rung Pete and had told him not to bother picking the boy up as he would be having detention with her. And that it was nothing to worry about as Morgana herself would later drop the boy off back at his new home as it was on route with her own home) Morgana said with a sneaky smile and said: "Do you believe in magic?".

"I dunno I haven't really thought about it", Jason said with a shrug of his small shoulders.

"And if I told you that magic was real and that I use to be a Queen of Camelot. What would you say then?", Morgana challenged and watched how the boy's face through in anger.

"I'd say that you were a liar. Camelot doesn't exist", Jason said with a petulant frown upon his face.

"But according to you Atlantis does", Morgana said clasping her hands together in amusement at the hypocritical double standards the young boy had in front of her.

"Course it does I was born in Atlantis, I was their prince before a bad man stole the throne from father," Jason said sadly as a morse frown made its way across his face.

"Then why don't you believe me when I tell you that I was Queen of Camelot", Morgana said sympathetically as she watched the young boy bury his face into his hands.

As her mind wondered how a child had ended up in the modern day world when they were born thousands of years before Morgana herself had been born. And she wondered who would send a child to the modern day world alone as she realized with a pang of pity that only the most desperate of souls would send their child into the future.  And with a shudder she realized that Jason father must have been usurped from the throne something that was desperation enough for any kingdom, Morgana recalled from the days she herself had usurped the throne from her brother Arthur.

As it had been hard when she herself had taken back her rightful birthright, her being the eldest surviving child of Uther Pendragon. She herself had to kill many citizens of Camelot due to the people's undying and irritating belief that Arthur was there rightful King.  When she herself was a better leader than Arthur Pendragon could ever hope to be.

"Believe in magic though, I can't remember much about my mother apart from she had dark hair and was a witch", Jason said as he started to anxiously bit on his thumb as he recalled the bad memories of the coup upon Atlantis.

Morgana stared in wonder at the boy in front of her, as it was possible that the boy himself came from a powerful magical family making it easier for the boy to accesses more higher abilities as magic tended to stay within families. And from each descendant, it grew stronger if the line was left unbroken by magic.

"Prove that you have magic through", Jason challenged back as he stared up at the woman in front of him.

"Forbearnan", Morgana muttered and watched how a flame the sizes of a small apple grew in her hand and beamed at the look of wonder at the young boy's face.

"Careful it's hot", Morgana chastised the boy who was reaching out to touch the flame in her hand.

"Will you teach me how to do that?", Jason asked eagerly and watched how Morgana faces light up with a smile.

"You can try to do that", Morgana said doubtfully as it was a spell of great power and only people with a high connection to magic could do this spell at all.

"How do I use my magic in the way that you do. I have never cast a spell before", Jason rushed to explain to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Close your eyes and stay very still and then feel the power swirling inside of you connect with that feeling. And wait til that feeling fills you up until your fit to burst and then repeat what I had said", Morgana instructed as she watched how Jason's face screwed up in concentration as the boy stayed very still.

And then Morgana felt it like a puddle which was rapidly turning into an ocean of power before her eyes flood out of the boy.

"Forbearnan", Jason repeated and his entire face lit up with glee as a small flame the size of a dice started to glow in his hand. 

Morgana stared beyond impressed with the small child before her as it was a hard spell for any magical user to use.  Never mind a young child and Morgana felt excitement stir in her heart at the thought of having another magic user in the world. The glee and happiness of having another magic user with her made her heart sing with happiness and for the first time in centuries, Morgana felt truly alive.

"Well done", Morgana praised with a gentle smile and watched with a laugh when the child puffed his chest out in pride. Doing an excellent impression of Arthur when he did so.

"Will you teach me magic", Jason begged as he looked at the witch in front of him.

"With talent like that it would be too dangerous not to teach you magic, besides you have a gift. After all, I have always said magic is not something you choose it is something that chooses you", Morgana said grinning with elation.

"I'm dangerous", Jason said with a look of horror upon his face.

"No, you could be dangerous if nobody trained you in your magic. However you won't be dangerous as I will teach you how to use your magic safely", Morgana gently corrected as the last thing she wanted was a boy that would be afraid of his own magic.

Watching how a relieved smile lit upon the boy's face at the thought of not being considered dangerous. And Morgana felt a pang of hatred for whoever had called the young sorcerer a boy one of her own the devil's child.

"Now Jason I need a lock of your hair in order to find out more about your magical abilities and where you came from", Morgana said as she cut a lock of hair a single brown curl from the boy's head.

"Now how about we get you home", Morgana said as the pair slowly began walking to the house where Jason new foster parents lived.

* * *

_Morgana slowly walked around a temple, where a woman gifted with an ageless appearance stood staring into a bowl of blood._

_"Morgana Pendragon I am the Oracle of Atlantis", the woman introduced herself as she pulled the long purple robes around her._

_"And why am I here?", Morgana asked curiously as she stared at the blonde haired seer with the tattoos across her hands._

_"You have been given the chance by the gods themselves to help raise the lost prince of Atlantis. The boy has to be raised in your world and will not return to Atlantis until his 21st birthday. upon that day the boy will make many enemies plenty of people will wish to see the future king dead. Only you can prevent his fall into darkness and help the boy achieve his destiny", the Oracle said watching the witch with curious eyes.  
_

_"Why me? What do I get out of it?", Morgana spat in disdain at the seer she had been chained to a destiny that she couldn't escape from and didn't want that for her student.  
_

_"You because only a Queen would be able to teach a prince and you Lady Morgana are considered to be one of the greatest witches the world will ever know. Besides, the boy's mortal enemy will be a witch of great and dark power. The boy will need all of your training to help survive his life in Atlantis", the oracle continued ignoring Morgana cries for the Oracle to stop walking away from her as mist filled Morgana vision.  
_

_Morgana watched how a woman older than her in appearance and dressed in a regal blue walked up to her. A woman who shared a strong similarity to the lady Katrina a woman who Uther nearly married before he discovered that she was a troll who just wanted the jewels of  Camelot._

_Morgana magic flared protectively at the sight of this woman sensing that this woman in front of her was also a magic user. But her powers where more dark and twisted than Morgana own which was saying something as within her life Morgana had descended onto a very dark path in order to seize the throne of Camelot._

_"You what are you doing in my dream", the woman said pointing one suspiciously at Morgana._

_Morgana irritated both by the tone the woman had used and the lack of manners the woman in front of her had used spat back defensively "This is my dream, not yours". After all, she was Morgana Pendragon the most feared and darkest witch the world had ever known. Her name was legendary and who dared to try and command her Morgana high priestess of the old religion.  
_

_"Who are you", Morgana demanded her head high and imperiously watching how the other queen and yes Morgana isn't as dense as not to realize a fellow queen when she saw one. But still she was Morgana and she bowed to nobody, as she racked her brains and scrutinized the other woman more closely and realized with a gasp that the other woman must be related to Jason._

_As the two looked too much alike both with dark curly hair and a power that was obviously more stronger than the boys. "I am Queen of Atlantis and wish to know why a total stranger is within my dreams", the Queen of Atlantis said._

_"You are the Queen of Atlantis tell me what happened to Atlantis to cause the coup of Atlantis", Morgana demanded watching how the other woman drew herself up in pride._

_"Me I caused the coup of Atlantis because I desired the throne for myself, I betrayed my husband for his General and took the throne of Atlantis for ourselves when the coup ended I wedded the better man. Why do you ask questions that the whole world already knows stranger?" the queen of Atlantis asked curiosity burning at the woman in front of her wishing to know of the coup._

_"And why does your son walk in another world so far away from his mother all magic users need somebody to guide them in their powers and you surly know that. So why have you forsaken him?", Morgana asked watching how the woman's face before her seemed to flicker between rage and sorrow.  
_

_"I have not forsaken my son, my son is dead", the queen shouted power spilling from her as Morgana felt herself being pushed back and awakening from her trace with a gasp._

Morgana snapped herself awake from her trance, the old religion rising to protect the last priestess from what had troubled her and she gasped for air, the vision she had just had was like no other. As her magic swept and swan around her, Morgana mind reeled from the knowledge that she had learnt. The fact that the Oracle believed that Morgana needed to raise the boy as her own left her shocked and dizzy with disbelief. It wasn't the fact that Morgana didn't want children it was more of the fact that within the thousands of years Morgana had been alive she had never acknowledge the yearning in her heart to become a mother.

As her heart sang with a new purpose as to become a mother was a secret desire that she wouldn't admit to anybody that she wanted. Well at one time when she had been a young woman she had stupidly believed that she could have fallen in love with Merlin as the two of them saved a young Mordred together. That the three of them just maybe be able to live together as a family. Ha what a fool she had been Merlin had always been destined to be her doom and not her love.

_He is your destiny and he is your doom_

Morgana remember with perfect clarity that the old crone who guarded the dead had told her that, the quote that Morgana mind had fixated on because she had became obsessed with propercies, despite knowing that due to her own powers a seer that the images Morgana had seen where not always clear. Something Morgana regretted now after the deaths of the people she loved and never stopped loving.

Morgana felt a familiar bitterness and sorrow rise up in her as she recalled her brother, the boy she had loved with all her heart. The young blonde boy who had climbed trees with her and had held her when she had cried over her father, her real father not Uther as Morgana could never quite find it her heart to recall the Uther the monster and destroyer of magicals her father.

Arthur the boy who at one time when she had just been Uthers ward, Morgana had belived that one day she would have married him. Something that she recalls with embarssement at the age of nine she and Arthur had married themselves in the throneroom much to Uthers horror. Horror which in hindsight Morgana understood as only Uther at the time had known the pair where half siblings.

However she couldn't focus on the past right now, not when she needed to plot and plan in order to claim the boy Jason as her own. Something which would be tricky to do however with Magic if she cast the spell right would allow her to claim the boy as her own son. Misting people memories to belive that he had always been Morgana's son would be tricky and the amount of magic that type of spell would take would be ammese. But Morgana knew that she could do it.

As she walked around her house and looked at the thousands of years worth of junk that Morgana had collected and realised that as she looked at the swords all sharp and hazardous to a child she realised that her home wasn't child friendly especially to a curious seven year old who had magic of there own. And Morgana was loathed to leave something as precious as a child in the hands of nonmagicals. Especially if they were anything like Uther.

Quickly casting as many spells as she could to help her pack away as many of the dangerous objects Morgana had in her possession, Morgana realized as she looked at the couple of spindle needles (something she had picked up when she wanted to try her own attempt at spinning cloth into gold, an attempt that didn't work for her and left her feeling beyond embarrassed at her own actions), the never ending collection of weapons, she had everything from daggers, to bow and arrows from a lot of different centuiares. In the modern day world Morgana could easily supply every man in a vast army a weapon each. The multiple parade of jewels and dresses even a certain and famous Anne Bolyen neckalce a woman that Morgana had deeply admired and became friends with centuries past.

Morgana looked around and came to the swift conclusion that she needed to get rid of a lot of stuff from her house before she could adopt the boy Jason. The only question would be how to get rid off it, as a woman selling a never ending parade of real history relics would bound to be questioned by the police. And Morgana was loathed to simply burn away her precious momentos from history as most of the stuff Morgana was worth millions due to always having expensive taste something she could firmly blame at Uther feet. As being the Kings ward Morgana had grown up to be more than a little spoiled.

Perhaps she could donate stuff away to charity annomusly and watch the world go mad with specutlation about how they got there. Or maybe she could sell some of to various collectors shops, or maybe even set up her own collectors shop and donate all the money to charirty. It had been less than a day when Morgana had met Jason but now she realised with a pang of terror that the child had made her feel more than anybody else had achived in centuries.

Not that was partcually hard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Morguse said as Morgana came to the swift relasition that living like a hermit even if you where a thousand year old woman was not partically living. And that raising achild would be a hell of a lot more difficult than just abanodoning society ever time life got hard. Especially if she wanted the boy to be a proper functioning member of society.

With a groan of annoyance Morgana realized that when she got custody of the boy something that would easily be belived by magic she would still just in case need to move to anouther home. Just in case the spell wore off, something that could happen and no matter how the smallest chance of it happen Morgana wanted the boy Jason to stay with her.

Something that she had felt from the moment she had laided eyes on the boy Morgana magic had longed to claim the boy as her own son, something that now maded sense to Morgana as she relized that the fates wished for her to raise the boy as her own son.

 Obviously raising a child would be more of challenge than Morgana had thought about. But she was Morgana Pendragon and if anybody was capable of raising a Prince from another world it would be her Morgana smugly through to herself. 

As she quickly logged into her laptop and started ordering a ton of high quality items that every child needed, such as a child size bed. After all Morgana wanted her new room to perfect for her son. Even if he wasn't hers yet, Morgana was sure Jason would be thrilled when she told him

 

Jason was not thrilled in the slightest,at the thought of moving in with Morgana.

"But I already have a father, he's not dead cos I can feel it in my heart. Besides he promised me that one day we would meet again. So I can't move in with you cause I have to wait for him" Jason said earnestly looking with pleading eyes at Morgana.

Morgana felt a short stab of bitterness and sorrow at thought of Jasons rejecting her, as surly she was a better option than a care home.

And then she recalled with a sudden mask of empathy the fact that she had been so lonely growing up as Uther's ward and when her father went to battle she had never given up hope on him. So why should she expect Jason too?

However, it didn't change the fact that Morgana wanted the boy as her own son, that her magic had already begun the process of claiming him as her own. And that Morgana never gave up on something she wanted? Besides, she never gave up on anything she wanted, and she wanted Jason to study underneath her, claim her fellow sorcerer as her own.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to go down there", Morgana pleaded again in spite of knowing that it was time now to let Jason go. Morgana shot another look of loathing at the submarine. The fact that the gods had decided that it was time now for Jason to return to his home city of Atlantis didn't make the thought any easier to swallow.

"It's not a matter of want it's a matter of what I need to do. Besides nobody can escape their destiny, you taught me that mother", Jason said with a sad smile as he embraced his mother for the last time. And that thought hurt for the pair of them.

"You could come with me", Jason's voice is a curious mixture of hestiant and hopeful at the thought of his mother coming to Atlantis with him, as Jason was sure Morgana would thrive better in medieval world than the modern day world. Morgana gives Jason another bitter and sad smile at the thought of coming with Jason.

"You know my destiny lies in this world and you must walk the path to another world now without my guidance. I just hope you remember all of my many lessons", Morgana said as she embraced her son again, the knowledge that this would be the last time they would see each other was a painful thought. 

"Mother how could I ever forget your many lessons, I doubt I will ever forget you", Jason whispered as he recalled the many hours of magic, sword fighting, politics and dances his mother had taught him so one day he would be able to become the greatest King Atlantis has ever seen. The only painful part would be knowing that he was leaving his mother to go to another world. Part of Jason is bitter that he has to go to another world and save the people there. The fact that he has known about his destiny for years doesn't make saying goodbye any easier. 

"Besides the time of Avalon is rising again soon, and soon one day I will get to see all the people who are the last life I hurt and hopefully this time I will be able to make amends with them," Morgana said with a hopeful smile, as she recalls the many lessons the boy in front of her had taught her. Love compassion, brave and hope all emotions that for years she had tried to turn off, or deny she had. Hopefully, she will be able to show all she has learned, off the next time, she has seen her brother and Merlin once again as the triple goddess had told her that all the people of the Arthurian legends had been reincarnated soon. 

"You just take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid", Morgana orders her son as worry grips her heart at the thought of her brave reckless son doing something stupidly heroic without her help to get him out of some mess.   
Jason blushes as his curly hair wafts in the wind, and says with a teasing grin "Mother have some faith in me and my abilities. Besides with all the things you have taught me how could I not do anything stupid"  
"Because I know you, now have you got everything to take with you", Morgana asked again, worried that some sword or useful spellbook hadn't been packed for the journey.   
"Mother I have ever thing", Jason's voice is sad now.  
"I just want to say before I go that I love you and that I want to say thank you for everything you have done for me", Jason said with a final hug and kiss.  
"I love you to son", Morgana said tearfully as she watched as Jason walked away from her for the last time.  
Then the submarine lowered itself down into the cold waters and Jason with one final wave is gone.


End file.
